The Fall of the Gobstopper
by Jewl
Summary: now what if greek gods and goddesses were candies? would that make them more interesting? please come in and find out...


The Fall of the Gobstopper  
  
This is a story about the heroic Three Musketeers. The most evil villain in all of Candy Land was the terrible and cruel Gobstopper. His one true power was that he was supposed to be everlasting. One day, Gobstopper kidnaped the Princess Almond Joy. He carried her off in the middle of the night far, far away from her beloved kingdom Candy Land. Gobstopper wanted to make Almond Joy his Queen for all eternity.  
Upon hearing of Princess Almond Joy's kidnaping, the noble and brave Three Musketeers mounted his Yoo Hoo can and blew out of Candy Land to save her. Soon, Three Musketeers was hot on the Gobstoppers trail. Almond Joy was a very clever Princess. She knew Three Musketeers would come after her, so she threw down pieces of almonds as the mean Gobstopper carried her off. This trail of almonds would lead Three Musketeers right to her, or so she thought. Gobstopper had other plans for Three Musketeers. He knew that pesky hero would try to ruin his evil plot of marrying the Princess and making himself ruler of Candy Land. Gobstopper liked power and constantly dreamed about being the ruler of Almond Joy's kingdom. The evil Gobstopper made his way past all the Gingerbread houses of Candy Land. "When I am ruler of Candy Land", he said out loud, "I will eat everyone of these stupid houses and build mud shacks for people to live in".  
"Oh no you won't"! Almond Joy cried. "Three Musketeers will stop you" !  
Gobstopper grunted. "Just wait until you see what I have planned for your precious hero". He tied the Princess to a candy cane tree with licorice ropes. Then he opened his backpack and took out six shock tarts.  
"Princess, how clever of you to leave the almond trail for your hero. You have led him right into my trap" Gobstopper said out loud.  
"Those shock tarts will blow up when Three Musketeers steps on them!" Almond Joy screamed.  
"That's my plan. I want to blow him into miniature Three Musketeers! Ha Ha!" Gobstopper laughed.  
He covered up the shock tarts and hid behind a jelly bean bush to wait for Three Musketeers. Meanwhile, Mr. Crunch and his Nerds army were coming up the hill behind Gobstopper. Gobstopper turned around to see the army.  
"Crunch!" he called. "Right on time. Three Musketeers should be coming any time now. I want you to make sure that he doesn't get in my way".  
Mr. Crunch agreed to use his army to destroy Three Musketeers. Mr. Crunch was the God of War and a control freak. Certainly, he would love to help Gobstopper crush Three Musketeers.  
Three Musketeers was flying along on his Yoo Hoo can following the almond trail left by the Princess. In the distance he could see the Princess tied to the candy cane tree.  
"Three Musketeers! Look out for the shock tarts!" Almond Joy yelled. Before she could say another word, Gobstooper shot a wad of taffy into her mouth.  
Three Musketeers landed his Yoo Hoo can and jumped off. "You'll never take the Princess, Gobstopper!" Just then, Mr. Crunch and his Nerds army charged toward Three Musketeers. He was definitely outnumbered. He pulled out his sword to defend himself when Baby Ruth appeared before him. "I am here to help you" she said. "The Nerds army is fierce but they are dumb. Use your voice to beat them".  
Three Musketeers didn't understand what Baby Ruth meant. He had little time now. The Nerds army were getting closer. Just when he thought the army would slice him to pieces, he had an idea. The shock tarts were between him and the army. He would have to get the army to touch the shock tarts. In his best Mr. Crunch loud voice he ordered, "Stop where you are Nerds. Get on your hands and knees and crawl to Three Musketeers, then cut him into bits!"  
Three Musketeers was very surprised when he saw the entire Nerds army get down on all fours and start to crawl toward him. "Come on, just a little farther, Nerds".  
"You idiots!" screamed Mr. Crunch. "Get up you Nerds!"  
"Oh no!" yelled Gobstopper. "The shock tarts..."  
KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! Four of the shock tarts exploded. Nerds were scattered everywhere.  
"I'll do this myself" screamed Mr. Crunch. He charged towards Three Musketeers. With his sword still in his hand, Three Musketeers took one step forward to meet Mr. Crunch. KABOOM! Mr. Crunch stepped on a shock tart and melted crunchy chocolate all over the candy cane trees.  
"Let Almond Joy go!" Three Musketeers shouted.  
"I'm not finished with you yet!" Gobstopper yelled. He whistled three times. Within seconds, the ground began to shake, jelly beans fell off the jelly bean bushes and Almond Joy wiggled to try to free herself. Gobstopper ran for cover into a nearby cave. Three Musketeers looked up into the face of the biggest, ugliest, smelliest monster he had ever seen.  
"Three Musketeers" Gobstopper called, "meet 100,000 Grand! The biggest, toughest and meanest monster this side of the universe!"  
100,000 Grand was stronger than a wall of bricks. He had no feelings whatsoever. Whatever or whoever got in his way, was destroyed. Three Musketeers had heard stories of this monster, but he had always thought the stories were myths. However, 100,000 Grand did have one weakness. To bring the monster down, a chikilypuff would have to bite into him.  
"Now where is a chikilypuff when you need one"? Three Musketeers muttered. "Of course! I know!" He closed his eyes and stretched his arms to the sky. "Mrs. Kiss! Mrs. Kiss! Oh beautiful Goddess of animals and all of nature! Hear me now! Our kingdom Candy Land is in trouble and our lovely Almond Joy is in danger! Help us oh mother of nature! Help me to fight this horrible creature!"  
The cotton candy clouds separated and the lemon drop sun slid behind a cloud. A brilliant flash in the sky hurt the Princess' eyes. A tiny sunbeam bounced off of Mrs. Kiss' tin foil dress. Her white streamer hat flowed in the wind. She smiled and winked at Three Musketeers (she had a little crush on him ever since he was a mini candy bar). She waved her chubby arms and a shower of pink puff balls fell out of the sky down to the ground.  
"Chikilypuffs" Three Musketeers yelled! "Go get him you little puff balls!"  
Now Chikilypuffs are tiny little animals that live in Candy Land. They are pink and very neurotic. It's hard to find a Chikilypuff just out and about, they are shy creatures but they are extremely loyal to Mrs. Kiss. By the way, they love to eat crispy, carmely chocolate ( for example, 100,000 grand bars).  
There are Chikilypuffs everywhere. Hundreds of them and they are all heading for the 100,000 Grand monster. In a matter of seconds, the monster is covered with pink fur as the Chikilypuffs devour him. Three Musketeers wastes no time. He ran over to Almond Joy and began to untie the licorice ropes. The sticky taffy is still in her mouth and keeps her from speaking. She tried to tell Three Musketeers that Gobstopper is running up behind him. But it's too late. Gobstopper knocks Three Musketeers over the head with a large candy cane branch. Three Musketeers falls to the ground, Gobstopper leaps on top of him and begins to strangle Three Musketeers. All of a sudden, Three Musketeers stops struggling. He lies very still.  
Gobstopper gets up and looks for Almond Joy. She is nowhere to be seen. He hears a bubble gum tree pop and whips around to see who is there. It's Almond Joy, she's getting away. Gobstopper starts after her but he trips over Three Musketeers sword. He is getting closer to Almond Joy. Three Musketeers slowly starts to move. He sits up and sees Gobstopper running after Almond Joy. He jumps onto his Yoo Hoo can and blasts off to help the Princess. He swoops down and scoops the Princess up into his arms just as Gobstopper lunges for her. Gobstopper hits the ground with a thud as Three Musketeers zooms out of reach. Gobstopper stands up, puts his fist in the air, begins to yell as he stomps his foot...KABOOM! The sixth shock tart. OOOPS! He forgot. 


End file.
